dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scáthach
Scáthach is a Warrior-Queen of great fame and renown, known for mentoring many warriors in the ways of combat, of which the most famous are Cú Chulainn and Ferdiad from the Ulster Cycle. She becomes the mentor of Lucina Lucifer later on, her first direct disciple since the aforementioned two. Appearance A remarkably beautiful woman by all means, Scáthach's charm has become even more unique due to her particular circumstances and could be determined as superior, yet with an eerie inhuman quality to her. The brown hair she once took pride in has been tainted with a blood-like tinge, and her once blue eyes have become red like a murderous beast's. Her body is lean and without a single waste as expected of a warrior from her caliber, yet still curvaceous and immaculate enough to stun men and women alike in admiration. For combat she takes seriously, Scáthach wears a full-body, skin-tight outfit topped with black armor on her torso and limbs. Most of the time, she tends to wear loose clothing if any, as expected of her passive nature. Personality Scáthach has shown to be a calm person with a mean-spirited and sarcastic streak, albeit she's considered good-natured at heart by her close apprentices. She enjoys taking disciples and letting them become stronger by observing her and practicing among themselves, but is noted to be extremely picky when it comes to whom she decides to teach personally, with her current pupil being the first since Cú Chulainn and Ferdiad. She's greatly annoyed by the complications of socialization and life in community, resorting to life as a hermit in her own "Fortress of Shadow" to avoid contact with society and only responding to those who personally travel to her. She can come off as rather arrogant, lazy, and also hedonistic, drinking copious amounts of whisky alone yet never getting drunk. Scáthach's philosophy is that the sword (power) that is entirely pure is the strongest, and a sword can only be pure when used for oneself and one's own goals only. While the sword wielded for others might acquire a mighty edge or weight, it will waver in direction or hesitate if influenced by others. Therefore, she tries to help the development of self-centered desire and ambition in her disciples as much as martial skill. Described by her sister Aífe as a "twisted, debauched and misanthropic whisky-lover", she loves whisky, herself and competition. History TBA Plot TBA Powers & Abilities Immortality: 'As a living legend admired and sought after across the whole world, Scáthach has ascended to a unique plane of existence beyond humanity, in a manner similar, yet different to a Buddha. As an '"Idol", the man-made illusion harboring the desires and ambitions of warriors among the living and the dead, she's incapable of aging past her prime or dying through natural means. Her hair and eyes have been tainted by a red color, and a simple look at her alerts anyone of how unnatural she is, even if they don't know of her identity. In this way, she's considered an existence similar to a "False God". Immense Combat Skills: Scáthach is a godlike warrior that has trascended mankind, on par with her sister Aífe if not superior. Blessed with both great talent and genius to make the most of it, she's a master combatant with equally exquisite prowess in swordsmanship, spear play and ranged weaponry. Even should she find herself without her trusted weapons at hand, Scáthach is perfectly capable of using everyday items such as keys or silverware to deadly efficiency, while her sheer power makes her fists just as much of a threat as her weapons. Touki/Fighting Spirit: Scáthach's centuries of harsh training have granted her an overflowing amount of Touki to further increase both her offensive and defensive capabilities. Her Touki is vast and powerful enough to easily blow away Lucina through a wall when their swords clash. Equipment '''Claíomh Scáth: '''The "Sword of Shadow" and Scáthach's weapon of choice, embodying her hopes, struggles and ambitions. The Warrior-Queen's sword is a massive length of steel which she can bring to hand out of her own shadow, meant to bring about destruction with its immense weight. The lethality of Scáthach's swordplay comes from her immense physical strength, the outstanding heaviness of her weapon and her own trascendent technique. The blade possesses the ability to hide its wielder and the surroundings in shadow. '''Gáe Bulg: '''A generic name used for the deadly spears made out of the bones of the Coinchenn, most famous for their use by the hero Cú Chulainn. Scáthach possesses several of these spears, which are given to her "graduated" disciples as a basic proof of mastery and one which she keeps as her own. While possessing extendable barbs on their own, she has invented several peculiar techniques with the spears, such as launching them as javelins with a kick for a devastating effect. '''Cruaidín Catutchenn: '''Cú Chulainn's golden sword of light, kept by Scáthach as a token to remember her beloved pupil by and also a magnificent weapon, symbol of her teachings' pinnacle. A splendid sword that can draw power from wind and the sun, it is also capable of releasing a blinding slash of light at the distance. She tends to wield either Gáe Bulg or this blade in a dual-wielding fashion along with Claíomh Scáth. Trivia *Scáthach's height is 174 cm and her weight is 62 kg. *Her appearance is based off the character of the same name and origin in Fate/Empire of Dirt. *Scáthach doesn't seem to have a favorite food, as she'll eat anything deliciously as long as she has top-class whisky to drink in quantity. *She frequently sleeps with male disciples she likes and even some female ones on whims, and is described as having a bottomless and animalistic level of sexual stamina. *She dreams of battling Lugh and Balor even if in the afterlife. *She heavily dislikes formality and titles, only caring about whether one possesses true ability regardless of fame or social standing. *In demonicjester01's headcanon, Scáthach would be voiced by Mamiko Noto in Japanese, known for voicing her incarnation in Fate/Grand Order. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans